Dreams and Reality
by storyteller362
Summary: Elena never thought about kissing him but had some romantic thoughts. She kissed him once to get the feeling out of her. Then it only grows to dreams and when he helps her in the middle of the night she tries to take it farther.
1. Prologue

**Elena never thought about kissing him but had some romantic thoughts. She kissed him once to get the feeling out of her. Then it only grows to dreams and when he helps her in the middle of the night she tries to take it farther.**

 **I'm not surprised that I wrote this, I did it in a mermaid form for a story once. I am surprised that I'm publishing this.**

* * *

Naomi studied, made dinner for her dad, and helped on the docks. She might find a school friend and talk for a while.

Mateo practiced his magic, had dinner, and did homework. Once he meet with his older sister and his nieces and nephews.

For the past week Elena just wanted to see what her friends did without her around. So, she went to spy on them for a day or two. Mateo and Naomi were pretty easy to follow around especially in large crowds of the city. Today was the day to spy on Gabe. It wasn't exactly too hard since he just hung around the palace. What he did during his breaks could be interesting. It wasn't like he had an off day any time soon.

There he was, she saw as she spotted her guard just lounging around. Elena only made herself comfy within hearing distance wondering he had any habits like talking to himself. Anything new about him would be interesting, they've gone on a few outings alone but this was surely different. Gabe was just out a little past the gardens in a training area so to speak. Some of the guards would go out and do a little swordplay to keep themselves in shape.

So she watched him stretch and run a little as he prepared for more of an intense workout. So far it was just okay. Might as well see who Naomi was talk to or what Mateo was making. Although she could always pick up on some new fencing skills. He was really good at training and swords in general. Then he did something that surprised her. Gabe took off his shirt. Elena stared for a moment her brown eyes wide, mouth opened a little. She didn't expect that as he started to warm up staring at his muscle. She knew he had some but she only scoffed at how often he would need to use it. Her heart beat a little faster as she made out some well-defined muscles from his arms and upper body. She blinked as he moved and his muscles flexed. For a moment her eyes slide down to his waist before covering her own eyes, but didn't turn away. Elena did not expect this. Gabe, he, she did not expect to train shirtless. This was a private matter altogether.

From behind her hands, Elena peaked up at him as he was doing some swordplay with a dummy. She couldn't bring herself to turn away as she only looked on a bit fascinated. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like to reach out and touch his muscles and bare skin.

She shook her head surprised. Where had that come from? For a minute Elena just stared at Gabe looking like an idiot unsure what to make of him. Then in the tiniest part of her brain, she couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss him while like this. Where did that come from? She only watched as he hit a dummy watching the sweat form unable to contain herself. Blinking, she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. They had kissed before but like this in an intimate setting? No, she thought wildly.

She was daydreaming for a moment. Her eyes looked in the direction of him imagining him without his… No, she stopped herself from thinking about that. Her eyes focused back in front as she moved away from where she was sitting. Gabe wasn't going to go anywhere as her eyes skimmed over him. Oh, she liked the way his muscles flexed. Her mouth dropped open as the sweat clung to him. She wasn't even paying attention to his workout.

Making a quick getaway, she went back up to her room as she wanted to clear her mind and take a nap. She took off her headband and laid down on her bed ready to clear her mind. She wasn't sure where their relationship stood, but she was sure that this knew feeling in her lower zone was new.

 _"Oh Elena," he said as she sat his lap._

 _She kissed him long and hard. Her hands lost in his hair tugging as he groaned. Her hips and his grinding together as she blushed. The top of her dress gathered at her hips as his uniform top off. Her lashes fluttered against his cheek. This was new and different as she felt her loins start to tense up. She could feel his bulge in his pants start to rub against her as she loved that feeling._

 _"May I?" he asked as she pulled his pants off as she_ heard knocking. She sat up hearing the knocking on her door from her nap. Was she really kissing him in that dream? Elena had kissed him before. She had been alone with him for periods of time. Why was she seeing him in a sexual way now?

"Elena come on," she heard Isabel's voice, thankful it wasn't him. She sighed putting the flower clips in her hair, after getting out from her nap. She smiled at her sister walking down to the dining room. It was halfway there, did she the one person she was avoiding. She hoped that he didn't know about her spying on him.

"Queen Elena, Princess Isabel," said Gabe smiling warmly at them. At hearing her name, she smiled hiding the fact that her knees went weak. How? This was nothing but pure physical attraction. Elena could make herself not think about it. Her eyes studied him as he went about his business walking toward the kitchen area. From the corner of the eye she eyed his butt and imagined squeezing it before shaking her head. No, she didn't want to think about this right now.

"Want to race?" asked Isabel excitedly. Perfect, she needed a distraction.

"First one down there gets an extra piece of chocolate after dinner."

As soon as they said this she ran in front of her sister but Isabel was gaining momentum. She knew she wanted that chocolate and a distraction from Gabe's perfectly chiseled body. With a quick turn determined not to let anyone see her flush, she ran to jump onto the railing. Sliding down the railing would surely let her win as she made the leap, sensing her sister right behind her.

"Elena!" she heard Isabel cry out as she found herself going over the rail. Reaching her arms out she grabbed a hold of the wrought iron. Elena saw her sister's feet then looked over her shoulder. She saw two maids and oh dear, why? Gabe. One hand started to slip as she tried to keep her mind on task. Pull herself up and don't try to break a bone. Her hand reached out for Isabel, trying not to get herself too distracted. She found her sisters hand and tried pulling herself up. Elena found her footing on the ledge as Isabel let go of her hand too soon apparently. Before she knew it, Elena was falling from the balcony. The maids rushing to get Esteban or one of her grandparents.

"It's alright princess I got you!" cried Gabe as he raced over to catch her. Next thing she knew, he caught her bridal style at the bottom of the balcony. She heard her sister let out a breath of release and rushed down the steps. Elena kept her eyes glued to her knees not wanting to look at him, adrenaline racing. Taking a deep breath, she should thank him for catching her. If she didn't spy on him she wouldn't be feeling nervous around him. This would have been normal even. Hesitantly, her brown eyes meet his.

"Thank you for catching me Gabe," she said keeping her voice calm, heart racing.

"It's not a problem at all queen Elena," he said smiling at her. For a second she felt herself melt a little giving him a shy smile. He gently lowered her down as she felt her feet touch the floor.

Not thinking, the next thing she knew, she felt her lips touch his. She had made it small and short. A thank you one for saving her. Get that thought out of the way. What surprised her was that she liked it. It was soft and warm; like something she could do all night. That was the first kiss she had with him after her spying session from earlier. It was different knowing that he was hiding a good set of muscles underneath his uniform.

Surprised, Gabe kissed back but stopped when they heard footsteps. He looked at her questioningly before Elena had to go to dinner.

"Elena are you okay?" asked Luisa as they heard that she had fell from the balcony. Her grandmother, still concerned, checked over her for bruises or scratches. Thankfully, she didn't have any of them as Luisa muttered something about thanking Gabe. For a moment Elena froze up at hearing his name before smiling. They had to thank him plenty for saving people in the past couple of years.

"I'm fine," she said sitting down. No one had seen them kissing and if they did they didn't say anything. For which she was eternally grateful. She settled down and started to eat the enchiladas that her abuela had made. She shouldn't think about what she saw. Elena smiled as Esteban started to talk about the university on his last visit.

"Then some literature teacher says..." finished Esteban as she laughed at the joke. Thankfully, she never thought about Gabe for the rest of the night. Her mind thinking about what to prepare for the next meeting. Then she thought about what kind of plans they would have to make for the upcoming holiday. No, she didn't have to worry about Gabe. It was going to pass and she was positive that it wasn't going to affect her. She even thought of not spying on him the second day, which is what she was doing with Mateo and Naomi. She watched him for a day and it was over. Maybe, if she had the time tomorrow, she would take time to watch him on his breaks.

That didn't stop the small part of her brain from liking it. From liking him. She wasn't going to deny that he was attractive even from before catching him in a private moment. They had their moments. Gabe is undoubtedly loyal and a good friend. Sure, he was a bit cocky and a bit clueless, but Elena accepted that as a flaw. Hers was being reckless and that got her in enough trouble. Sometimes she would catch herself looking at him a bit longer. A little extra touch here and there.

Elena shook her head. She couldn't actually be falling for him, could she? It wasn't like they couldn't be together. She knew princesses that married under their own class. Thinking of that, Elena shook her head out of her thoughts at the idea of marriage. She had been on dates with suitors before and this is no different. Some of them were pretty nice and others she wouldn't chase after.

"Elena are you okay?" asked Luisa snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yea, just a little tired I didn't really get enough last night. I'll probably head to bed after dinner," she said finishing up her plate as her grandmother nodded approvingly. Luisa didn't sleep in the same hall as the girls but she could believe it. She had been stressed to the max lately with her becoming queen. Today was her off day but Elena had suitors and queen duties nearly all the time.

They had dismissed from dinner as Elena went to her room and shifted into a nightgown. Tomorrow she would go back to her normal day. Whatever that might be, she thought dryly with an eye roll. Everything in the castle was quiet as she heard the familiar pattern of guards doing their rounds. She wondered just how long and when Gabe patrolled outside her bedroom.

Rolling over in her bed she felt her eyes grow heavy she let herself fall into a dream world. Usually, her dreams were pleasant. Sometimes they were odd and sometimes they made her blush. Her dark hair sprawled around her as she turned. Tonight, those dreams that made her blush seemed to have come back.

 _They kissed long, hard, and passionate. Her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she found herself letting out a lusty squeal. Elena felt her loins grow hot as the bed bounced beneath her. Her lips formed a smile as he thrusted into her making her sigh. That would never escape from her lips. He kissed her neck suckling on her bare flesh find the soft spot between her neck and collarbone._

 _"Hmmm, Gabe yes, don't stop," she slurred into his ear. "Faster, right there."_

 _He pumped as she felt her heart explode out of her chest. His hands kneading her breast making her nipples stand attention for him. Gabe had pulled her closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

 _"Gabe," she moaned as she pulled them closer together._

 _"Elena," he said releasing himself into her as_ she jolted awake. This wasn't her first time having this dream. But it was the first time going this far with him in a dream. She didn't know what about her dreams made her do this to her. Yes, she went on several outings with him. Yes, she had kissed him before. Yet she never had the desire to sleep with him until just recently.

Elena sat up straight panting from her room. Her sheets wet as she touched her dark curls of her abdomen. Wiping her face, she only sighed that she never got what she wanted. Why was she all of a sudden now having such dreams? These dreams weren't going to go away were they?

Still panting one hand touched her private area making herself moan. She needed to get those thoughts out of her mind. Some drool formed at her mouth before wiping it away. Elena got out of bed pulling the sheets to be changed as she noticed how wet she had become. Shaking her head, Elena turned back to sleep, hoping that dream never came back.

The next day she heard the knock on her door as she realized that her hands were on her breast as she woke up. More dreams about him was coming to her. Panting she shook her head with the image of Gabe in her bed next to her tangled up in the sheets. Now she really couldn't deny that she was sexually attracted to him. Not only that but she could tell that this went back farther then just spying on him for one day. No, she could just picture him kissing her to about a year back.

"Elena wake up," said Francisco from behind the door. She got up quickly when she heard him and threw her dress on. She opened the door as she attempted to hide the fact that she had dreams about Gabe. Brushing her hair and flowery perfume on she "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yea," she said walking with him down the dining room. Elena thought for a moment before disguising her meaning behind a different question. "Abuelo. Is it ever okay to act on dreams?"

"Well it depends on the dream." He paused hoping that Elena would tell him exactly what is going on. When she did answer he just sighed. "Elena, you act on good instinct, just see what you feel."

They sat down at breakfast as Elena thought for a moment. She saw Naomi come in for breakfast as she bound down the hall, as her royal advisor she officially lived in the castle. Elena could tell Naomi was happy it was Friday. She took a deep breath as her eyes strayed to Gabe outside the door. Should she act on her dream?


	2. Making a Dream Reality

**Warning now, this chapter does have smut. It's not graphic, but it is there. This is M for a reason.**

* * *

Elena went over and looked through her nightgowns for a moment. If she was really going to do this, she was going to do this right. Head turned sideways she glanced through her wardrobe looking for something that would be appropriate. Something that he would not say no to. She shook her head, no, no, no, this was dumb she wasn't going to try to seduce him. This was just an all-around bad idea. The clock struck two outside in the hall. She should wait for marriage as it was-

With that thought she found a nightgown that looked perfect. Even if she had talked herself out it, she liked the way it looked. Pale pink and lacy around the top area. It tied in the back and she knotted it as Elena heard the footsteps. Gabe did rounds around the halls of her room in the early morning hours. Butterflies fluttering in her chest she decided on what she was going to do. Just get him in her room and… Oh, she was hoped that he would understand. Maybe just explaining this would be better than tricking him. Elena wondered if this was right to do as she turned in her sleep before realizing that she was at the edge of her bed falling out of it.

She heard a set of male footsteps come in the direction of her room.

"Queen Elena?" he asked as she heard him press on her door. No way was she going to let herself be found on the floor. That was not how she wanted to be found, her idea flying out the window. She grabbed for her pillow before it fell on top of her. Why not her headboard was not something that she thought of right away.

"Elena?" he asked as he opened the door wider and found her on the ground. Oh crap, this was a horrible idea as she tried to get up. "Bad dream to be ending up on the floor, I guess." He held out her hand and embarrassed she took it.

"Thanks," she said as she straightened out her nightgown. Gabe looked at her before she noticed the gulp. Then she remembered the nightgown she put on, a flush on her neck happy to see that this was working a little.

"I'll just be going," he said as he put the sword away a little embarrassed. He must have thought someone had burst into her room in the middle of the night. Just doing his job, she thought as she lowered his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she put her hand on his arm for a moment. Oh, she could feel the muscle underneath the uniform.

"I'm fine, I just shouldn't be in here for too gown," he said shaking his head correcting himself, "long." He reached for the door knob ready to leave. Her grandfather or Esteban probably told him to not linger. A part of her silently cursed them for getting around her plan. Elena only studied him for a moment as she saw him stand around the door. He didn't leave right away, which was a good sign.

"Are you sure?"

"Where'd you- uh- get- get the nightgown?" he blurted out trying to hold back a lusty look as he stuttered. "I'm sorry that's not appropriate. I'll just let myself out."

He grabbed the door knob as Elena only stepped forward. She marveled that he was mature about this and not taking advantage of what he was seeing. After all, she was nearly bare. Gabe had seen her in a nightgown before, but not one like this. This was not something that he could un-see. It was long but nearly sheer of pale pink fabric. Her long hair in loose curls like a waterfall down her back.

"Oh this? This is just a nightgown Gabe," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder stopping him. Her foot closing the door behind him. A warm flush spread across him as he noticed just how close to him she was. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, her eyes oh so innocent. They stayed like that for a moment before Elena put her hand around his neck and kissed him.

And oh did she kiss him. Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she found one of her hands getting lost in his hair. She pressed her body against his as he only acted accordingly. His back against the door. Hmm, this felt good as it felt as if she was living in one of her dreams, except this time it was real. She wondered how much farther she could take this. Elena only felt her body react positively as her walls clenched and felt herself growing wet, wishing and hoping that it would. Taking a moment, she turned the lock on the door. No one was going to get in tonight.

Surprised and pleased Gabe only kissed back putting one hand on her hip. His other on the small of her back. Whatever the reason for kissing him, he was going to take it. Unless it was pity. He hated to be pitied but this seemed to be for another reason. For a brief thought, it seemed to be fueled by **desire**.

The thoughts in her mind only made her hands head south to his belt and pulled at it. The pit in her stomach seemed to drop as he pulled away. She missed his warm lips against her own and wanted to pull him back.

"Elena," he said as she tried to hide her disappointment before pouting. Yet, to her delight, he didn't pull away his hand from her hip. At this Gabe only bit back even more surprise, what was going on? His dark eyes searching hers silently as she only wondered what she did wrong. "What is this about?"

Elena looked down at how close they still were. At least she could use that to her advantage as she stealthy undid his belt.

"It's not that I don't want to, I do. It's just that…" he thought of the best way to say this, as he stuttered his way through. "I feel as if I'm taking advantage of you. I don't want to ruin our relationship or to hurt you by taking this too far."

Gabe thought about adding that they wouldn't have any approval. However, that didn't seem to matter. Elena could make her own decisions. She didn't say anything; he was right of course. They shouldn't take this too far and whatever relationship they had would be changed. There was nothing to say about their relationship changing. It was changing anyway, but…

She thought of the hot and heavy kiss that they just had. She wanted more of it, she craved it to happen again. Around her, she felt the room get warmer as she looked shyly turning on her charm and honesty. The candle's wax started to melt down as the room grew dimmer, the atmosphere changing more sultry than before. This had to be the perfect time to go and have some sex.

"Gabe, you're not taking advantage of me and you wouldn't be hurting me. It's just that… Well…. I've been having dreams," she said closing her eyes briefly and kept her eyes glued to him not looking directly meeting him in the eye. "About you. Dirty ones."

"Dirty dreams about me," said Gabe an incredulous look played out on his face. He didn't know that he did that to her. She had been very good about hiding it. Internally, his emotions felt overwhelmingly positive. She wanted to sleep with him and he wanted to do it just as much as she did. They had gone on dates and kissed before but this time. This time it was going to mean something. All of her suitors were nothing but a hindrance to their real blossoming love. Or maybe those suitors were just pushing them together. Either way he could feel the erection in his uniform pants start to grow.

He wanted to take things serious and not just act like it's a one-night thing. Gabe knew that they had a good relationship that he didn't want to seriously mess with. He told himself that Elena was mature enough to not let that be the case. At least he hoped.

"When I'm by myself, I think of so many different things to say to you. What I would do with you. Sometimes I find myself thinking of you as I touch myself…," she said turning pink as he couldn't help but think the same about her. His brown eyes gazed at the girl in front of him just about completely at her mercy. A tingle ran down his spine that this thought. Only his dreams were riddled with desire, lust, and the sense to act like a wild animal came out. Sometimes they went out of control as he tried to pull himself together. Gabe swore to himself once that he would not go into her bedroom, yet he was here. All he really wanted to do was keep her safe and this… Then this happened.

"I think of that," he admitted as they just stared at one another. The reasonable voice in his mind told him to get his mind out of the gutter. To stop listening to his body and listen to his head. He shouldn't be admitting this and it could only get him in trouble. "I probably shouldn't have told you that…"

Elena closed the small gap between them before she kissed him again. It was a chaste simple one that seemed to draw that desire out. It grew to where Elena ached for him to be even closer to her without the nightgown. It was everything she thought kissing him would be like. At first it was soft and gentle. Then it turned to something that only fueled the fire in the pit of her stomach. She could feel it twisting and shaping itself to something that she would only place as a _need._

She pushed him back into the door again before pulling him into a more heated kiss. Her tongue begging for an entrance as he complied and opened his mouth. Their tongues dancing as she hiked up her gown and spread her legs, one around his waist. The hand on her hip supporting it as she felt his erection press against her.

They broke apart from each other panting for a breath. Gabe only hoped that they wouldn't take it that far. As much as he wanted it there was no way he could go through with it. That didn't stop his body from reacting on instinct.

"May I?" he asked all of a sudden shy as he gripped on the strings of her nightgown. That normally never happened as he was confident most of the time.

"Yes, yes," she muttered as she pulled his shirt off. She wanted to fulfill every dream that she had been having about him. In frustration after trying to untie the knot, he ripped the strings apart with his strong hands as he heard it tear even farther down. Who cares? She could easily get another. His uniform and her ripped nightgown lay on the floor in a heap. Oh they were really doing this. She kissed him as his hands ran down her body. This was really happening. For a moment they weren't a royal and a guard, they were two teenagers in love.

He had never seen her in a revealing nightgown. Now he was seeing her with nothing on. Nope, nada. At this he gulped feeling nervous and felt himself start to sweat a little under pressure. He cleared is mind, not thinking about that. Just stay cool and confident as he only looked her up and down. Oh, gosh this was exactly what he imagined when he thought of her. His eyes eating her just about as watched her breath heavily. Her breast moving up and down in a slow rhythmic motion. They weren't too small or to big as he eyed her. Elena filled out more as she got older with a set of wide hips perfect for childbearing. His body clearly winning the battle with the little voice in his head.

"Oh Elena, you're perfect," he whispered in her ear as he touched her shoulder and ran his hand down her. She felt a tingle run down her spine as his skin meet hers. "Alluring. Irresistible."

Elena looked over at Gabe with an impressed look. She revealed just watching his muscles tense against her. He wasn't overtly muscle but he had enough to show off a good amount as she bit her bottom lip. His skin bronzed all over as she just stared for a moment, as she touched his bare arm gently. Eagerly, she ran her hands across his chest and arms just taking it all in. His skin warm and smooth to the touch as she just drank him in. There were a few marks here and there on his body from what she could assume would be from youth or Shuriki's men.

Her eyes slide down his flat chest to his narrow waist to his- Oh boy, he was bigger than she originally pictured, but not too big for her. Elena could feel his eyes sliding down her as she smiled back. She kissed his neck as he just rolled onto the bed. Elena's hands tracing all along his body, applying pressure here and there.

Gabe looked at her unable to tear his eyes away as she kissed down his chest and made his nipples hard as he flashed briefly to what would happen after this. She was on top of him and they were on her bed now. His hands on her shoulders and he kissed her neck as Elena… Oh, she touched his abdomen and traced along his muscles. Elena found his manhood and gripped. Gabe let out a small grunt in surprise as she touched him his hips bucking him against her. Okay, this was not something that he expected from her. Arousal and pleasure stirred in him at full force.

"Elena," he moaned as she tugged at his manhood making him grunt. He was likely to lose control and not stop. Then the thought of a pregnancy crossed his mind briefly but before he could actually make that point he rolled over until he was on top of her. For a moment he just admired her forward manner.

"Gabe," she cooed into his ear as he wanted to release. Flip her over and take her right then and there, but he knew that wouldn't be proper. He tried to be sensible, he tried to be mature, and he tried to be responsible as he lost control. Kissing her in a rush of spontaneity and pleasure he only ran his hands down her body. Her breast oh so soft as he kissed them hard and gently teased them. His fingers working as he hardened her ni- and oh, she tugged at him again, his hips thrusting against hers wanting to take her now.

"Are you sure about this?" he muttered huskily as she left a mark where she was. He bit down from underneath her hair as she gasped unable to hold it in. His hands slide down her body. Elena moaned underneath him as skin danced upon skin. She wanted to go this far. From behind her long lashes she blinked up seductively at him. After she had her fun with him his mind filled with ideas of what he could do to her.

Gently, he nibbled here and there on her exposed skin. Gabe couldn't leave love marks on her regularly exposed skin such as her neck, but everywhere else was free game. He did kiss her ear which made her squirm moaning as he nibbled where an earring might be. To retaliate she kissed his neck leaving her own marks. He squeezed one hand on her breast as she squeaked that would normally never leave her lips. It became a game that he wanted to stop but nothing in him would listen.

"El-" He tried hard to keep his voice even as she ran a hand down his stomach.

She felt her delicate area grow warm and wet in anticipation. Every touch had a purpose as it drove her over the edge as she became more aroused by the sensations. Elena only tugged on his manhood unable to tear away from him. She could feel him about to release over and over. She lowered herself down as her lips touch his private zone.

"Elena," he gasped as she only felt satisfied as he twitched. Her head pounding as she felt herself start to relax under his touch. This felt as good as she imagined it would be. His hands making her skin grow warm.

"Oh," she gasped as his tongue ran across her breast nibbling on her sensitive area suckling a bit. He knew what he was doing. She ran her hands along his muscle. He had a lot in his chest and arm area. Biceps, triceps, and some in his stomach area as it sloped down his waist. One hand ran through his soft brown hair. For a moment her head rested on his chest and through his muscle listened to his heart beat.

Then he found her spot. His fingers tickled along on the inside of her thighs. His touch light as a feather as he traced her entrance as Elena moaned. Oh that felt good as she tried to hold back a squeal of her own. Instead a squeak and sigh escaped her lips as she thrusted her hips on to his. They couldn't make too much noise unless they wanted to wake up the others. Gabe tugged at her underwear as he pulled them down from her body noticing that she was already soaking at his touch. Tossing it away his hands touched her opening causing Elena to gasp in pleasure. Her hips buckled as he rubbed against her.

"I need you now, have your way with me. Make me yours please," she demanded after all this teasing. Surprised, Gabe only listened to her as he pulled her in for a kiss. A long hard kiss that filled her need and gave her something to look forward to. "I want my first time to be with you Gabe."

That lead to a positive reaction as she gripped her sheets and Gabe locking eyes with her. She had fantasized about him touching her but he never did. Instead, he had readied himself to find her right away. He was throbbing wanting her right away and the satisfaction that he had done this and the fact that Elena wanted this just as badly as he did. Frustrated and desperate Elena only held him close to her. What little blood in him raced down to where it needed to be.

"Elena I'm going to start okay?" he asked as she nodded all of a sudden shy unable to say anything. "Let me know if I hurt you."

Elena felt herself slightly tense up. After so much teasing she never thought of it turning to pain as she had little time to grasp that something would go long. This was going to hurt? That stopped her for a moment wondering if this was a good idea. She took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he found her entrance. His hard body part in the forbidden part of her own as he didn't have to push too hard, his lips moved down her throat and on her breast. Right then and there did Elena Castillo-Flores let Lieutenant Gabriel Nunez take her virginity as her eyes grew wide, a small oh escaping from her lips.

Elena was already oh so wet that it made it easy. Gabe took a breath as he looked at her unable to believe that this was really happening. So many feelings were running through him. This was likely his one and only chance that this would happen. He wanted to do it right and not hurt her. The animalistic swell grew in him unable to hold it in any longer. Gabe held her against the bed making sure that she stayed still. She was a virgin; this would be her first time. Nerves built in him, he was going to do this right. Her dark hair stark against the sheets as he loomed over her.

"Oh," he whispered gulping for air, "you're so tight." He concentrated as he made eye contact with her starting slow. A rhythm building up.

She adjusted to him inside her gripping one hand on his shoulder and the other on the bed sheet. Her body shuddered against him, his hips buckled against hers as she gripped tighter. He was right, it did hurt a little. There was a burning sensation for a moment as it slowed down before going away completely. Elena sighed as her breath hitched at the same time. He was slow and gentle as he just touched her softly and no pressures. Nothing but adoration in his eyes at he didn't want to hurt her.

Elena loved it. She adored the way his skin touched hers soft and light. Her skin seemed to glow underneath him, only reserved for him to see. The tightening in her stomach stopped as she moaned. All of her nerves turned attention to him and lust running through her. He kissed her greedily, eager to continue.

"Gabe… I… Hmm," she moaned unable to say anything.

She wrapped her leg around his waist as he inched into her farther as she gasped. She wiggled and adjusted to his weight on top of her. Sweaty flesh meet sweaty flesh as she gripped his short hair the deeper he went. His body melded with hers as one hand supported her leg twisted around his waist. Their kisses hot and wet as they trailed along the soft curve of her breast. Elena felt the warmth spread across her body like a static shock.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear after brushing aside some dark hair away from her face. She smiled almost shyly at him her innocence long gone by now.

"I love your spirit." He kissed her ear as Elena thrusted her hips toward him.

"Personality," he kissed her forehead. She rolled her head to the side as a sigh left her lips. This was better than she thought.

"Your body." He kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She adjusts underneath him as he cupped the soft curve of her bust his fingers making them hard. He was taking her in, feasting on her and Elena loved every moment of it. She looked so perfect there underneath him, her brown eyes so big and bright and her lips swollen and red from so many kisses. She was like a goddess so fragile but strong.

"I love you."

This felt fantastic. She didn't want him to stop the farther her went inside of her. A burst of energy ran through her as they became closer and closer. Their lustful thoughts acting as one as he pushed in and adjusting ravishing her and relishing in the touch.

"I've never felt this good," she finally spoke out loving the moment. At this Gabe perked up even more as her eyes closed letting out a sigh. "Only you, I just want you."

He thrusted, now a little less gentle and faster, not wanting to stop. He had dreams about her and them doing this only to fall back and never want to get out of bed. Oh, she moaned as he pushed and moaned into her. Their hips doing its own little dance that Elena wanted to take over but couldn't bring herself to do. Gabe was doing such as great job with his lips and hands exploring every part of her body. Gentle yet firm yet caring about her.

Elena gripped him her breath shallow as she struggled to speak. It had become pleasure mixed with a little pain. She gasped the farther he went, this felt good as it went from an awkward pain to pleasurable. He was almost buried completely inside of her. It felt good, oh she didn't want to stop as she kissed him closing her eyes taking it all in.

"This feels fantastic," she murmured as they rocked gently on the bed bouncing a little. This was way better than a dream. She gripped his shoulder tighter, possibly leaving some kind of bruise the next morning. Her head pounding as he twisted and heart thudded against her chest.

"Gabe don- don't stop. Harder," she was purred this time. Oh, he liked the way that she said that as her eyes dropped and grew wide as he thrusted as the pressure continued, building through her body.

He continued to kiss her, placing kisses on her mouth, her breasts, any piece of exposed skin he could find. Gabe buried himself as deep as he could, releasing as she adjusted to him. With a final forceful thrust, she pulled him in for a kiss. This was her own damn fault for being that suggestive. They drew out of each other as a look of passion crossed her beautiful face.

"Oh my gosh, Elena, I love you. I love you and I'm never going to stop loving you," he said into her ear as he pulled her closer to him unable to contain himself. They had came together like that as he turned to lie on his back next to her. Elena's smile wide and happy as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. This is what love is like, she thought as her half lidded eyes closed completely to fall asleep next to him.

* * *

Gabe woke up quarter to 5 when he realized that he had breakfast and rounds soon. He rolled over wanting to pull the pillow over his head. However, he noticed that he was not in his usual bed in the barracks. Instead, he was in a lavishly decorated room with a warm body next to him.

Then he remembered last night. Elena, bare flesh, her body underneath his own, and kissing. A lot of kissing. Gabe looked over and saw that Elena was right next to him. Then he lifted the sheet to see that Elena was in fact naked and he was too. He slept with Elena last night. He slept with the princess as the realization of what he did sunk in. Would she be mad? Holy crap, he was going to get fired. Next to him Elena stirred sitting up.

"What time is it?" she slurred a bit in a tired voice.

"Quarter till 5," said Gabe as he gulped not thinking straight. "Elena last night… Last night we…"

"Slept together? Gabe, don't try to apologize please. I loved it, I could do that every night." With that she flushed proud to admit it. He stayed quiet as they just lay there next to each other. They didn't even bother to sit up. The moon still high in the early morning sky.

Silently, he took her hand. "I love that too."

They only lay next to each other not saying anything.

"I have to go," he said abruptly. At this Elena only looked down at the red sheets embarrassed that he was just going to leave her. "I'm going to have rounds and someone looking for me. I would love to stay with you…."

He wanted to reach out and touch her, he wanted to throw his arm around her and convince her to go back to bed. Then wake up in a couple of hours in each other's arms. For one night they were able to let everything go and share their feelings.

"I…" she started to protest before he took her hand and squeezed. Still lying on their sides Gabe just shifted as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Something about it made her quiver and pull their bodies closer.

"It's my duty to protect you and Avalor. I would give my life for you Elena," he said tucking a stray hair behind her ear. That warm butterfly feeling in her stomach only seemed to make her blush. "I love you."

Just the intensity behind those words made her believe them. He was in love with her and would do just about anything to protect her. She only smiled coyly at him, her stomach in a slight knot. Smiling at him she kissed his cheek.

"Where better to protect me then my own bed?" she said trying to sound seductive. He only chuckled at the tone before growing sober. "I love you too."

This time their chaste kiss only grew to be less than innocent as she rolled over to be on top of him. One of his hand cupped her cheek and the other slide down her waist. Elena put on hand behind his neck as they just kissed her. Gabe sat up as they pulled apart again.

"We still wouldn't want your grandfather or Esteban to find me in here. Or worse, Isabel."

Elena only tried to control herself. That didn't really cross her mind at the thought of her cousin finding him in here. Isabel would probably be scarred knowing that they did this.

"Yea, you're right. You know you can come to my room anytime."


	3. Overhearing is a Really Bad Thing

**Yea there is a weird time skip in this chapter that I was hoping to avoid but without moving around chapters, this works out the best.**

Elena looked around as she walked down to Mateo's wizard's lab. She thought for a moment before realizing that that she probably shouldn't have to act a little shady. After all, if anyone saw anything they would just assume that she was just meeting a friend. That was it, she was just meeting a friend. She looked at the door and it opened with Mateo in the doorway covered in something black.

"Elena, what are you doing here? I mean come in," he said as she went into his lab looking around. It was nice and tidy but cluttered a tiny painting of his girlfriend on the table near his work station. "Can I get you a drin-"

"Mateo I need your help," she said quickly making sure no one followed her. Mateo looked over at her as she felt her heartbeat in her ears. What if he told someone? What if he told her abuelos? What if he told Esteban!? She took a deep breath; Elena knew that she could trust him and keep her secret.

"Elena you know I'll be able to help you with anything," he said with a smile on his face. Mateo was so sweet and supportive. She shook her head before deciding how she would be going this. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe she should have sent Gabe down here to get it. No, no, that would be wrong after all it was her idea and it was her body. Plus, she didn't know what he would tell him.

"Mateo you have to promise that whatever I tell you has to stay a secret? I mean you can't tell anyone anything."

"Of course. Elena is something wro-"

She took a breath as she could see the he was being sincere. Right now, she had to be honest with him right away. "I had sex with Gabe. We had sex. I got him into my room late last night and we slept together," she admitted in one breath as Mateo went pale. They did what? Then the fact that Elena was willingly admitting that she got him in her room. It wasn't even his idea, it was hers. He felt like someone had dropped a cold bucket of water on him. Elena looked at him and then at the floor with a blush on her cheeks. "Is there anything you can give to me for an unwanted pregnancy?"

Taking a breath Mateo went over to his books, his mind reeling. The fact that they did that kept running through his mind as his stomach dropped. He could keep this a secret he hoped. No one would suspect a thing as long as they kept quiet. He knew that they would keep this a secret. Something for an unwanted pregnancy? She knew that she would eventually have to marry and have children one day, right? So a temporary potion or spell. Here was one and he had all of the ingredients right here in his lab. He started to boil the water as Elena only sat down in a chair.

Mateo thought for a moment wanting to ask her how it went and what it felt like. He had thought about having that intimate time with his own girlfriend sometime soon. Maybe, he seemed to always back out when he had a chance. She was pretty eager too when he got around to it.

After a couple of minutes passed it was starting to look like a dull orange color. Like orange juice as she studied it, she hoped she would have to drink in. Not rub in into her skin or… No, she could get Gabe to rub it down there if it had to.

"Um, well. Did? Well? Did he hurt you?" he asked after a moment as Elena only smiled a little. It could have gotten a little hotter, for her liking but it was worth in the end. Elena only flashed back to last night as she felt herself grow warm and wet at the memory. "Are you two? You're not going to do it again with him are you?"

"No, he was a perfect gentleman." Oh gosh, she thought after a moment, she wanted to do it again. Now that she did it once, she couldn't stop herself from wanting him now. "I don't think I will. I mean, well, how does this potion work anyway?"

Oh, Elena felt bad as she lied to him. She was going to continue to see Gabe as much as she wanted. There was a connect between the two of them and nothing was going to change that. Mateo would understand but she didn't want to have him press on about it.

"Well, you have to take it within 12 hours of, well." Mateo hesitated on saying the word sex out loud. Elena looked down at the floor her lips slightly curled. She had danced around his question and he didn't question it thankfully.

"Making love," she finished. That was what it felt like. Making love, it sounded better than the harsh tune of 'doing it' or straight sex. Elena would be willing to admit she was in love. There was that warm butterfly feeling in her stomach.

"Well that. The effects will last 24 hours before fading. Here," said Mateo as he handed her a class. "It has to be exactly half a cup otherwise it won't work or might make you permanently unable to have children."

Good to know she thought dryly. "Bottoms up." She drank it before realizing that it tasted sweet and tangy. She thought for a moment, the effects will last a full 24 hours? So, they could do it more within that 24 period and not have to worry about babies? She wanted more of this. Especially after hearing Mateo mutter that he made too much.

"Here, I'll help you clean up," she volunteered as Mateo went to put the cold items back into the cellar. Making sure he was gone, Elena found a flask and poured some of the potion into it. Filing it as much as she could, she put the flask into the bag before filing another. She heard the footsteps before dumping it out into the sink. They worked putting things away for a minute before Elena left the room promising Mateo that she wouldn't do it again. Going back to her bedroom she put the instructions on a slip of paper before hiding the flasks in the back of her bathroom cupboard.

Elena knew that she had to pace herself when it came to doing it again with him. Simply the next day wasn't enough. She had to really want it and Gabe had to have time to sneak around. One month had passed without much action besides heavy touching and petting. She loved the way that he would just hold her by her hips and they would kiss.

Then the second month passed as they were getting ready to celebrate abuela's birthday. Her suitors had died down and she was only seeing a few of them here and there because of stress and Gabe. She wanted to see Gabe and not some prince or the royal navy's successor.

As Elena passed by her room to meet Gabe, Esteban made his move. He wanted to go looking for her present. Maybe stick his name on it or try to top the gift. Next to him the red-haired man of his guard kept an eye out for people.

"Higgins we need to see what Elena got for abuela's birthday," said Esteban as he opened the door of Elena's bedroom. She wasn't in there yet as he let himself in. They were going to search before Elena went to bed. They shut the door behind them as he looked around under her bed and in her wardrobe. All he could find was her big poufy dress displayed in the middle. Her new queen formal dress, he noticed. Esteban never knew just how tiny of a waist she had as he studied it for a moment. He walked out of her closet as Esteban was searching under her bed for her gift. That was all of the places she would hide it as they went through her bedside table.

Behind him the door opened as Higgins pulled him into her bathroom. He shut the door as Esteban and Higgins took shelter together in Elena's bathroom.

"Elena's coming, I heard her voice," he said urgently looking for a good hiding spot.

"Thank you Higgins," he said as Higgins looked out the door. "After she's asleep we can leave."

"Chancellor, I don't think we'll be able to for a while," said Higgins as Esteban only frowned at him. Esteban only stared from the door. He saw his cousin and he saw Gabriel but he really couldn't make out what they were doing right away. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw it. Elena and Gabe came into her room kissing, arms wrapped around each other. He had to pull them apart, but he only stared as Elena pulled Gabe's shirt off of him. Then her dress puddled on the floor in a heap as they kicked it away. Elena's hips rolling against his as they panted thrashing around on the bed.

"Esteban, I don't think they have clothes on," said Higgins as he only stepped back horrified at the idea of Elena fraternizing with her guard. "And I don't think this is the first time they did this either." Oh that made him feel a lot better. Knowing that Elena was regularly sleeping with Gabriel.

"Just keep watching the door Higgins. Make sure they don't find us here," he said trying to think of a good way not to get caught. This is not happening, he kept repeating in his mind. This is not happening. He had to find a way out of here as he saw the bathroom window and looking down. They were on the fourth floor. Why couldn't he be on her balcony? Desperately, he tried to think of a way as…

"Esteban?" asked Higgins from the door.

"Are they coming?" he asked wondering if both of them could hide in her bathtub.

"No, but why is Gabe's head between Elena's legs?"

Oh Higgins, he was so naïvely innocent, thought Esteban dryly trying to get out of here. "Oh, please no, I can't! I have to get out of here!" said Esteban searching for a way out of Elena's bathroom. They had to stay quiet on top of that.

"Is she begging him?" asked Higgins as he turned his head in the crack trying to see what was going on. He liked Gabe, after all, he is his boss. Higgins just didn't need to see this side of Gabe at all. "I didn't know Elena's body could move like that." He paused looking out the door quiet for a moment before, "Esteban, why is Elena moaning?"

Then they heard Elena let out a something that sounded like a cross between a squeal and a scream. "Is Gabe hurting her? Should I stop this?" Esteban felt his face drain of all color as he could now make out what she was saying and doing. He didn't need Higgins telling him what was going on but alas he still did.

"What does this is how a real man fucks mean?"

This is not happening. This is really not happening. Esteban backed up away from Higgins as he was repeating everything he was hearing. He should not be witnessing this. He just wanted to know what she was getting their abuela for her birthday.

"Alright, what does use me as your toy all night long mean?"

We are never get out of here thought Esteban as he couldn't think of one way to get out unnoticed. Then the fact what he was hearing this was troubling enough.

"Gabe just said you can have me any way you want. Then Elena said I'm your slave for the night. Tell me what you want."

"Stop talking Higgins!"

There was a long stretch of silence as he thought of what he could do to get out of here. What if they needed to go to the bathroom? Outside the door he could hear Elena panting and lips detaching.

"I think they're done," whispered Higgins as Esteban peered out. They were on her bed with the covers over them, thank goodness. They weren't asleep but Higgins was right, they were heaving and sitting up on the bed and Elena resting on his chest. Esteban shut the door as he sighed. That was over as he heard a low hum from Elena. Once they were sure they were asleep, Esteban went to bed clearing his mind of what happened. That was one memory he didn't really need in his mind.


	4. Usual Time

**I guess this is second to last chapter? This took awhile to write, so I hope I still have readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prince Enrico was worse than Alonso.

Domenico Silva was just plain dumb.

Prince Maurice was just uptight.

If you asked which prince Gabe liked he would say that they were all scum on his boots and could wipe the floor with all of them. That was the nicest terms he thought of as he watched Prince Vidal give Elena a flower. He tried to control his feelings since he and Elena got rather physical _twice_. Any hints of their relationship had been a secret between the two. He took a look at her grandparents who were heading back into the castle. Gabe stuck around at the end of the date to make sure she got back in the castle okay.

"Princess Elena, your grandparents are heading back inside," he said as Prince Vidal only nodded at him. Elena accepted the flower before Gabe offered his arm. Vidal watching the both of them before getting in his carriage. Elena looked around making sure that no one was around before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," she said as Gabe only shrugged. Elena didn't have much to tell him on that front. Prince Vidal was actually okay to him but he hated that Elena was still forced to see these suitors.

Elena only felt herself go a little warm as they stood close to each other. She liked the way that Gabe would get jealous for a moment. Then realize that it was really unfair to the both of them as her stomach flipped. She really wanted to tell someone besides Mateo and abuela about her thoughts but found it hard. What could she say? Go up to her abuelo and Esteban to say, 'hey I slept with Gabe and I think I'm in love.' They had agreed that they would keep quiet and not let their emotions run away with them. For Gabe it was rather easy after years of keeping his feelings in. For her it was bit harder, mainly because she was a very emotion driven person. To keep up with the secret she had to go on these outings with neighboring princes.

He let go of her arm before bowing as he left. Isabel was there as Elena smiled at the sight of her sister before leaving with her. She found that she didn't have anything to think about besides her sister when it was sister time. Gabe watched as he followed behind at a distant pace before heading toward his post. Luisa had wanted him to taste one of her new recipes after the meeting she had. It wasn't really a post, but he'd take that in a heartbeat. So he stood outside the door waiting for her to come out. He liked that when Naomi wasn't here, he was her test subject. So he leaned toward the door wondering how close the meeting was close to being over.

"It's not like we're picky. Just someone that is a good decision maker, confident, honest, reasonable, good communicator, possible military experience, like that," said Esteban as he took a minute to think about it.

"While he will be king, it's just that at heart I just want to see Elena taken care of and in love. Someone she can form an actual connection with. I know my granddaughter and seeing her happy is the most important. Now if you excuse me, I have a new recipe to try." He heard her heels hit the floor as he stood attention. He saw Elena down the hall with Isabel as she smiled at him as he smiled back. Her grandmother saw him immediately coming out. "You're going to try a new seasoning and ingredients in my tamales."

Oh that sounded good as he saw the others get up too. His mind wandering to what they might have been talking about. Then it hit him that they were talking about suitors for Elena as he shook his head. He might have a chance but he knew Esteban and Francisco were expecting princes.

"What do you think about Elena's suitors?" asked Luisa after a minute. Gabe looked at her with a surprised look on his face before thinking about what to say. He didn't want to say that he hated them and that they should consider him. So he thought of the vaguest way he could describe them.

"I'm hard to please," he said after a moment. That would be the best way to describe his feelings for them in so many words.

Luisa only looked at him with a blank look before smiling. "I am too." He didn't have any clue that Luisa knew about her granddaughter and her guard sneaking around with each other.

Gabe looked down hiding a smile. At least Luisa was kind of on his side in this matter. They went down to the kitchens where Elena and Isabel were sitting. He looked at them both as Elena caught his eye and gave him a tiny smile. Raising his eyebrow, he sat down next to her as Luisa had her back turned to him and Isabel was getting a drink. She put a hand on his thigh as he felt a tingle run down his spine. A smile on her face as she pulled away.

"Gabe do you want a drink too?" asked Isabel as he had touched hers too.

"Yes," he said as he and Elena shared a smile sly grin. "Just water would be fine."

Isabel turned her back as they switched tactics and just decided to hold hands instead. Elena loved the warmth as she scooted over a little closer to him. They had been doing little things like that during the last couple of months. It was nice and she like the way her stomach flipped. It wasn't like this with Mateo and it didn't start like this with Gabe, so the feeling was very much new.

"Tonight?" she whispered as she laced her hands through his. Gabe felt his stomach flip as he only nodded. Gabe liked and didn't like sneaking around with her. The flirting was enough for him and the touches were fine. The fact that she invited him into her bedroom made him feel nervous. His thoughts were entirely jumbled as he couldn't really put his nerves to words. They weren't married or even officially courting.

Wordlessly, he nodded. "Yea." He needed to talk to her, desperately talk to her about this. The fact that they won't be alone until tonight to sneak around. They all went and paid attention to Luisa's cooking. Neither of them seemed to take any kind of notice to what was going on between the two. If they did neither Luisa or Isabel would even know what tonight meant.

"Try this!" said Luisa as she shoved a fork in Gabe's mouth as he only nodded along. He loved this already as Elena and Isabel started to scarf down lunch.

Gabe walked down the hall later that night looking around for Elena. He had to go find her as she said that Elena wanted to talk to him tonight. He knew that they code word for talk was really just sex. They were going to be sleeping together after months of not doing it.

The clock struck 12 as he made his way down the hall to her bedroom. Gabe made sure no one was around. He nearly changed his mind twice as he loosened his belt. Then knocked twice on her door, a method to show that he was there. Two knocks usually showed that it was him and not some maid.

"Come in," she said as he grabbed the door knob. As soon as he opened the door a pair of warm lips crashed onto his own. Behind him the door closed as his hands made it lock. He lost his shirt as he pushed her into him. Gabe went right into action as his hands immediately went to the back of her dress. It wasn't completely routine but he liked that he knew what was happening. Her grip on the back of his neck tight as he moaned.

Elena arched herself into him as she found herself going limp, smiling into the kiss. He liked the way that he had touched her. Her eyes closed as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Not breaking apart, he let the dress drop followed by his pants. The only thing separating them was their underwear. Picking her up he laid her on the middle of the bed. A smile on her face as he crawled on top of her.

"Your beautiful," he said as his lips found her neck. Elena moaned as she wiggled underneath him, one knee separating her legs. Her brown eyes closed as she moved her hips against his. "So gorgeous."

Her breath tickling his ear. "Gabe," she moaned as she sighed. The sinful act continued as he slipped off her underwear. His fingers caressed her breast as Elena tried reaching down for him. Her eyes going wide as she felt his manhood touch her sensitive area. She buckled under his touched as Elena let out a whimper eyes wide and a low whine. My gosh, he loved her but kept himself from doing any faster and harder.

"Gabe," she whined unable to bring herself to say much of anything. She wanted to say that she loves him but her actions seemed to say it for her. She kissed him as he squirmed his way on top of her closer if it was possible.

A shiver ran down his spine, wanting to do that again and again. Elena only smiled as he touched her, her hips grinding against his. This felt good as he kissed along her collarbone. He knew her body by now as he elicited a moan as his hand found her bust. She wanted to make him moan and groan but found herself unable to. Gabe knew Elena wanted him to pleasure her and not the other way round.

"Elena," he muttered as he made his move. He wanted her, he wanted her body underneath him as Gabe rolled her underneath him and pinned her wrists to the bed.

"Gabe, ohh Ga, ohhh," she whimpered as she opened her long tanned smooth legs wider her hips thrusted against his. This was only their third time and she wanted more. Oh this felt fantastic as he went in and out. Hmmm, moaned Elena as he touched her sensitive zone as she panted her eyes closing as she whimpered. "You're so good," she said drooling a little.

"Oh, you're so beautiful," as he sucked a bit on her neck. She gasped out as he released mixing into her as she orgasmed. A smile ran across his face as he found himself sliding down her body. Elena was... She's... There were no words that he could use to describe her. Perfect or... No, Elena was by no means perfect. He did love her with all of her flaws. That didn't stop him from saying such nice things. "Perfect." His teeth grazed the flesh of her breast as his hands rested on her hips. He loved that she had nice and wide hips. They drew apart from one another as they lay next to one another.

"I love you," he muttered as he touched her soft cheek just staring at one another. Elena looked back at him flushing from underneath him.

"Gabe I love you too," she whispered as she reached over and stroked his hair. He gripped one arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Her head rested against his bare chest as he listened to hear heartbeat. This was incredible as he brushed her hair away from her face. This was love and he knew that. Now there just had to be a way for them to be together. Gabe knew that there had to be some way. If there was one thing Commander Gabriel Nunez liked was a challenge and he wanted to prove that he was just as a good suitor than the others.


	5. Keeping a Secret

**This is the last chapter! I could add more beyond this point but it would not be protected secret Elena of Avalor smut. It would be unprotected and married smut.**

 **This has been slightly edited. Hope I still have some readers.**

 **Seven Months Later**

Elena would notice that Gabe would watch her. So she would swing her hips a little seductively as she rounded the corner.

Gabe would notice that Elena would watch him. So he would stand closer to her especially when visiting royals would come.

That day was no exception. They were supposed to be entertaining the prince from a northern land. "Prince Vidal," said Gabe as he watched Elena walk off with him through the gardens. He hated that he liked the prince. He hated that they had to keep their relationship a secret. However, he loved to see that Elena kept him at an arms distance. That she would pull her hand quickly away from him. Yet not enough to pull completely away and give them both away.

Elena staring at the carriage ride as it went away. Elena had told Prince Vidal that the outings were going to have to stop. It wasn't him or her but she didn't feel the spark like she had hoped. Both still agreed on their trade agreement and that they would remain in contact.

He stood with Francisco as Prince Vidal's carriage left. Gabe went over to Elena as he gently took her by her arm. Francisco looked at them as he frowned. He never saw Gabe and Elena act like that with each other, all touchy. Sure it was just a small gesture but small gestures usually meant something. Silently, Francisco vowed to talk to one of them as soon as possible.

Elena smiled at Gabe as they went back to the castle. They tried not to do anything that would alert her abuelo about anything.

"Prince Vidal is a nice guy," said Elena after a minute.

"I guess we'll be seeing him again soon," said Francisco as he walked into his room to be alone and think.

"I like him," said Gabe as he and Elena brushed their hands together for a moment. He lied to himself slightly as he made a promise to talk to her. Elena turned to him as she whispered in his ear. "11 to 11." Her family would be in bed and sleeping by 11. Tonight, he would talk to her. He had to talk to her about what he was thinking.

Around eleven he walked to her room making sure no one was around and seeing them together. Gabe started to feel guilty as he realized that he wanted to talk to her about this. The secret was fine, especially since she was seeing suitors right now. That was going to end soon and she was going to have to narrow down her choices. It wasn't fair to her family or her suitors knowing that they were sneaking around together. He thought about what he was going to have to say to her tonight.

"Elena, I need to talk to you seriously," he said as he went into her bedroom, this time all his clothes on. Elena looked at him surprised as she looked around the hall. Nobody would be seeing them right now. He didn't really think he would be asking to want to talk about this.

"What's wrong?" she asked as put her hand on his arm. He smiled as he took both of her hands and held them for a moment. Her voice grew softer as he looked at her hands. Oh gosh, this sounded really serious as felt her stomach drop. What if he was leaving? "Come sit down."

He stepped in as they sat on the bed next to each other. Normally, they would be kissing and have at least half of their clothing off by now.

"Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this," he said as Elena looked at him confused. What was going on? Either way, she could take it like a grown up.

"Gabe, you're scaring me at little, what's wrong?" she asked softly as her hand rested on his.

"This is hard for me to talk about, but I think we should talk about our feelings." His eyes closed a little at saying that resting his forehead on his hand. There he said it no going back now. He wanted to talk about feelings. Not just physical ones but actual good to honest emotions. This was going to hurt him a little on the inside.

Elena only looked at him with her eyebrows raised but kept her mouth shut. He wanted to talk about feelings and emotions? Not the physical kind, she could tell. Oh gosh, was she doing something wrong? Was the last couple of months between them nothing?! It's not like she picked him at random and said, 'hey want to have sex?' No, no, that is genuine feelings she had pent up inside her.

A confused look crossed her face as she blurted out her thoughts. "Do you not love me?" Oh gosh, this was a just friends with benefits thing with him wasn't it?

Gabe looked over at her with just as a confused look. "No, that's not it all. It's that we should or at least I feel as if someone should know. I feel bad about lying to your family and the suitors, well, they should know that it's not going anywhere."

Elena smiled as she realized that he cared so much. He didn't want to see her family hurt as she just prepared herself for what she would have to tell them.

"Soon," she promised.

"Ele-" he started to say before she cut him off by kissing him, a real slow one an arm around his shoulder and neck. Elena thought of the amount of time she had with him sneaking around. She liked it and would miss him if he didn't come to her bed. She'd missed it if he didn't make her laugh about some joke. The way he made her smile when they just lay next to each other. The way her hand fit in his. Late night conversations. A jaquin ride here and there.

"Gabe, I really do love you," insisted Elena. "We will soon, sometime."

She blinked seductively before they kissed as Elena's hand held the back of his neck. The kiss low and sensual as his hands ran down to her waist to stop just above her butt. Both dipped back as satisfied Gabe kissed her slow until he was on top of her.

They kissed her hand around his neck, his warm skin touching the soft flesh of her neck going down to her breast. His lips meeting the soft mound making them tender to the touch. His knee between her legs as Elena arched her back. Hips on top of hips as his fingers ran through her dark hair. Elena ran her hands across his powerful build. His body felt so good next to her own. She gasped as his kiss light and soft on her chest. As they kissed her hands ran across his back, leaving tingles down his spine.

Gabe ran a hand across her valley of desire seeing that she was ready, Elena soft and wet. He wanted to pull her by those delicious hips of hers and take her now. This wasn't just love. This was pure unadulterated lust, passion, and love. Gazing at her, he pulled himself to meet with her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Kiss me more," said Elena her voice just above a hush, her dark eyes meeting his from under the curls around her face. She licked her lips before her biting her bottom lip. The hot sultry air thick as moonlight and candle light seemed to illuminate her form. Hands gripped her hips as he kissed her, back digging into the bed. Hungry, lips detached as he kissed down her neck making her moan.

"Gabe," elicited from her cherry red lips as he bit on her collarbone. Her head rolled back and his lips found her breast teasing her.

"Elena," he muttered into the onslaught of her breast making her feel dizzy. This was a lot, she thought, as her hand went and ran across his now exposed chest. His next words surprised her as she saw his half lidded eyes. "Ravishing, stunning," he muttered into her ear as she smiled into his kisses.

"Let me make love to you," he demanded as he switched sides. "Let me be inside you." A tingle ran down her spine as he spoke both harsh and soft. Yet a hint of hesitance there. He wanted to know if he was going to do this right.

"Gabe, I don't want you to hold back," she whispered, her arms around his neck as she crooked her head to the left. "I love you, I love you so much."

Elena adjusting herself to him as he bucked against her. A soft oh escaped from her lips as he dug into her. Elena wanting to take over and decided to just stay warm and under the sheets and his body. This time it was going to be slow and steady compared to the last times that they were together. Gabe clearly not so hesitant as it became a little faster and rougher. She couldn't scream but she oh so desperately wanted to.

He had to admit that dreaming about this was nothing compared to actually doing it. She felt a shiver run down her spine as they laced themselves simultaneously into each other.

After the first round, they lay next to each other panting.

Spent, Elena twisted herself over to the edge of the bed where she pulled out her flask measuring it. It looked like it hit the half cup mark. Blinking and shaking her head a bit Elena tried to get it measured out correctly. It looked like it was just at the half cup mark as she drank it down, she couldn't be entirely sure in the middle of the dark. Then she realized that there was no more left. Scrambling underneath her bed she found both flasks empty. Oh no, oh no, she thought. There was no more left. She couldn't sneak around with him anymore. At least without getting herself pregnant.

"Oh crap, oh crap, that was the last of my potion," she mumbled as she looked at Gabe next to her, his chest heaving. They couldn't do this anymore. She bit her bottom lip remembering what Mateo said. The potion would be in effect for 24 hours. Elena thought for a moment they could still do it again within a 24-hour frame. She could get Mateo to make more of it for her afterward, she could just say that she made a mistake and sneak more.

Satisfied with making something up, she pulled herself on top of him. Just in case she couldn't get it right away, she wanted to make her last time with him memorable. "Gabe again." Not wasting a moment, he had her on her back in flash. Forget about who was in charge. Elena wanted it now and fast. His lips found her breast as she ran her hands through his dark hair. He was in her fully now releasing pushing on her harder and faster, she was pretty sure that there might be a bruise. Not that she cared at all in the slightest.

She loved it, every minute of it as he squeezed himself into her. "Tight, so tight," he said as she arched her back into him. Panting and moaned she found herself begging for him. "G- Gabe- oh, oh, okay. Faster- faohhhhh. Harder."

Elena felt herself become a little weaker as she encouraged him. This felt so good as she sighed out in relief. Her hips dug into his as he released into her. Her body shuddered against him as he was fully inside her emptying himself. If she hadn't taken that potion, she was sure she would be pregnant at that point.

Her body seemed to react positively to each action. They lay next to each other ready for whatever comes next. Down Elena's body and in her abdomen, her body was betraying her. Elena never fully measured out how much potion she had. Her sensitive zone screaming out in happiness.


End file.
